The Creation of the Negaverse
by KariKamiya
Summary: Have you ever wanted to find out how the Negaverse was created? Ever wanted to know how Ken and Tanya first met? Read on and find out. This is based on the I'll be your angel series.


The Creation of the Negaverse  
By: Kari_Kamiya  
Author's Note: I made this story about Princess Serenity and Princess Servenity. This it totally made up. I made it to tell the story of how Queen Serenity had two children and how the Negaverse was created. This links to 'I'll be your angel'.   
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Fox Kids and Bandai. Sailor Moon belongs to Pioneer, Cartoon Network, and Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own any of them so don't sue me!  
  
Queen Serenity was queen of the Moon Kingdom. She had a husband, King Elias of the Digital World. They were from two different galaxies and from different backgrounds. Despite their differences, they still loved each other, for a time. Queen Serenity was about to give birth to two daughters. King Elias wanted the twins to be born. For he wanted one for himself, and one to the queen. By the time it was to have the girls, he had grown tiered of the peaceful life on the Moon Kingdom. He didn't understand why everyone was so peaceful when in his dimension, people were suffering because of the Dark Masters. They had retuned, just as he so feared. He wanted to raise one of his daughters to defend the kingdom with him. He saw his two daughters, one had blonde hair and blue eyes, the other had raven black hair and hazel green eyes. "Elias, look at our daughters, they are so beautiful." she said  
"Yes, Serenity, they are, what are there names."  
She turned her hair to the blonde child. "I call this one Serenity."  
"The other one will be Servenity." said Elias  
"Why? What does the name mean?"  
"It means strong, bright, and determined. That's what it means where I come from."  
"Don't start again, not in front of our daughters."  
Over time, King Elias was getting tiresome of his wife's constant derrogatory remarks about his kingdom, or at least that's what he thought. But in reality, she wasn't saying anything bad, he was just plain arrogant. So one night, he left a letter on the Queen's nightstand. He crept into the room of the two twins. Serenity was in a white crib and Servenity was in a purple one. He took a purple cloth and wrapped it around her as he picked her up. He kissed his other daughter on the forehead. "Goodbye Serentiy, serve your mother well."   
With those words, he left the moon kingdom, forever. The next morning, the whole kingdom was waken up by a scream. The queen read the letter on the table, it said:  
Deares Serenity,  
This is my last letter to you. I have taken Servenity with me to the digital world. Do not follow. She is to never see you again, or her sister. I only hope you can go on without me. I will never tell her about your or her sister. I have grown tiered of your remarks about my kingdom, so I have returned to it to reclaim my kingdom, I cannot bear to be in the Moon Kingdom while my people suffer. Servenity will grow to be strong and smart, do not worry about her. Please do not tell Serenity about Servenity, it will only hurt her, I'm sorry.  
Goodbye  
Queen Serenity fell to the floor and cried. "Why Elias?! Why?! I did nothing wrong!"  
Servenity grew to be a beautiful young lady. She had been trained since birth to lead a kingdom and to be a srong fighter. King Elias married a woman named Selina Beryl. She became queen of the digital world. Servenity didn't like her mother much, she was very vain and cold to her, yet very sweet to her father. She could never catch a time where she is never nice to her father. Beryl had red hair that fell to the floor, she was very beautiful, but something about her brown eyes scared Servenity. She oftened wondered is that her mother. Servenity wore a purple dress and her was in a long brand and it fell to her hips. On her head, was a thin, golden crown. Her sleeves ended at her elbows. Around her neck was a sliver choker that had a crescent moon in the middle. She was walking down a path. She stopped to look at a flower that resembled a Palmon. "Princess Servenity!" said a voice  
She turned around and saw an Angewoman flying twoard her. She landed and bowed. "Your majesty." she said  
"What is it Angewoman? You can tell me." said Servenity  
"Your mother, Queen Beryl wishes to have a word with you."  
Servenity sighed and started walking up the path. Angewoman put a hand on her shoulder. "Is there something wrong, Princess?"  
"How many times have I told you, call me Servenity."  
"I'm sorry, Servenity."  
"My mother, Queen Beryl, she is nothing like me, she doesn't even like me."  
"Of course she does, she's just strict, preparing you for a hard life as a queen."  
"But, what if I don't want to be queen?! I just want to be normal and have a normal life."  
"One day you will, but for now, just do as your parents say."  
"*sigh*Okay, if you excuse me, I must go see my mother."  
Servenity ran as fast as she could to the kindom. When she reached the kingdom, she went into a room that was covered with mirrors. That's where she knew her mother would be. Her mother sat in a chair in the cener of the room. The room was dark and only lit by candles. Queen Beryl wore a black dress that covered her whole body. Her skin was pale and body was very skinny. Servenity did a curtsy in front of her mother. "My dear mother, I have come like you said." she said  
Queen Beryl got out of her seat and slapped the girl across the face. The hit was so hard that Servenity fell to the ground. She got back up with her teeth gritting and her face stinging. "You incolent little wretch!" said Queen Beryl "When I say come, you don't take fifteen minutes to get here! Where were you?!"  
"Mother, I-I was-"  
"Let me guess, playing on that stupid little path of yours, right?"  
"Yes mother."  
"As I should've known you would be there. I have called you here because I wanted to tell you that you are betrothed to the young Prince Kenji of the third moon. His father was very pleased with your training and says that his son will be a great companion for you."  
Servenity smiled, she had always wanted somebody to take her away, and this was her chance. But, she didn't know how this person might be. All of Beryl's friends were not to be trusted. "I want you to be on your best behavior when he arrives." said Beryl "You can go now, but do not get yourself messed up."  
She curtsied to her mother and walked out. She leaned against a door and sighed. "Princess Servenity!" somebody called  
She looked and saw a girl with brown hair and a pink dress running to her. "Princess Hikari!" she said  
The two hugged. "It is so wonderful to see you!" said Servenity  
"It is wonderful to see you too! I have just heard news of your betrothing."  
"Yes, it's Prince Kenji."  
"I've heard of him, his a prince from the the third moon. I am betrothed to Prince Takeru Takaishi-Ishida of the second moon."  
"Did you come all this way up here to see my courtship."  
"Yes, you never were good at that."  
The two giggled. "Are you two forgetting about me?" somebody asked  
The two looked up and saw a girl with lavender hair and wearing a orange dress. "Oh Princess Yolei, how nice it is to see you." said Servenity  
She hugged her. "I came to see your courtship." she said "I am also betrothed."  
"To who?"  
"Prince Koushiro Izumi of the first moon."  
"Isn't it ironic that we are all marrying somebody from a moon?"  
"Your mother was the one that suggested the prince's from those places."  
"How about we go make my hair into odangoes? This way, I will look much more beautiful for my prince."  
"Good idea, your hair hasn't changed in a long time."  
Unknowing to them, Queen Beryl was watching them through a mirror. "Yes young girls, go be beautiful, it will only add on to my power. The little fools." she said  
A haggard old woman stepped through another mirror. She had white hair and her nose was long with a wart on it."My dear daughter, how are things going?"she asked  
"Mother, I have done as you have asked, soon enough, all three moons shall be in our grasp."  
"Good, I, Metallia, the leader of the Dark Masters will soon rule again."  
"At long last mother, you will reclaim victory. All we have to do is wait for Prince Kenji to be married to Princess Servenity and the plans will be complete."  
"Do not fail me again."  
She disspeared back into the mirror. Beryl took out a black crystal ball. "Soon, I shall take over mother, not you, and I shall also destroy you, dear sister."  
Servenity stood in front of the mirror and looked at her odangoes, they were shaped into hearts. "Oh Hikari, thank you for the design." she said  
"You're welcome, I want you to look your best." said Hikari  
Yolei took two pearl hair ties out of her pocket and tied them around Servenity's odangoes. "These are my good luck charms, this will help you in case you slip up any time soon." she said  
"Thanks, I'm a bit nervous."  
"Knowing you, anything can happen."  
"So what will you say to him?" asked Hikari  
"I don't know, I'm still a bit nervous."  
"Just think of what Angewoman would say."  
A soldier appeared in Servenity's doorway. "Your highness, Prince Kenji has arrived."he said  
He walked off. She looked at her two friends. "Wish me luck." she said  
"We'll go down with you." said Yolei "Just don't slip and fall like you always do."  
The girls gracefully walked to the top of the stairs. Servenity lifted some of her dress and started walking down the stairs. "Announcing, Princess Servenity of the digital world. She is accompanied by Princess Hikari of Saturn and Princess Yolei of Venus." a guard said  
The three stood at the end of the stairs, with Servenity in the middle. "Servenity my dear." said Elias "This is Prince Kenji of the third moon."  
Prince Kenji had blue hair and blue eyes. He wore a knight's uniform that looked just like Prince Endymion's. He walked up to the three girls. "Which one of you beautiful girls is Princess Servenity?" asked Prince Kenji  
All three of them made a slight giggle. Servenity was in the middle so she stepped forward. She made a curtsy. "That would be me."she said  
Kenji grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand. "Your eyes are very beautiful."he said   
Queen Beryl clapped hands. "Children, dinner is ready, if you would follow me into the dinning hall, we can eat." she said  
When they left, the girls walked slower. "Did you see his eyes?" said Servenity"Very romantic."  
"His physique was all I needed to see." said Hikari "Very good looking."  
"He had the cutest butt I've ever seen." said Yolei  
"Yolei?!"said Hikari and Servenity in unison  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it."  
"Well stay away from him, I'm not gonna let this one go!" said Servenity  
They walked quickly into the dinning hall and sat down together. "For lunch I thought it would be appropiate if we had some steak and steamed carrots." said Queen Beryl  
Servenity scrunched up her face a bit. Hikari and Yolei both nugged her in the side to make her sit up and sit still. For some reason, Servenity hated carrots. She often said they were only fit for a Agumon or better yet, a Bakamon. She started eating by eating the carrots first. Her fance would scrunch up every time she ate them. After eating, they had ice cream. "So Kenji, what do you like to play?" asked King Elias  
"Many sports, my favorite is badminton." answered Kenji  
"Servenity enjoys that game, right?"  
Servenity made a slight nod."Yes Father, very much."  
She made a major sweatdrop. She had to keep a pleasent face all through lunch. "What else do you like to play?" asked Elias  
"My second favorite is tennis."  
'Go him! Please say you like soccer.' thought Servenity  
"Anything else?"  
"Soccer."  
"My goodness, Servenity likes those two sports."  
Kenji and Servenity walked up the dirt path that led from the castle. "So Prince Kenji, do you like it here?" Servenity asked  
"You can stop acting polite." he said  
"How did you know?"  
"I saw the expression on you face when you saw the steamed carrots. I don't like them either."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I think they are only fit for a Agumon, or better yet, a Bakamon."  
"Me too, we think exactly the same way."  
"Do you like badminton?"  
"No, I hate it."  
"We don't think not exactly the same way, but we like almost the same things."  
A soldier walked up to the two. "Why Jadeite, is there anything wrong?" asked Servenity  
"No my Princess, it is just time for Prince Kenji to leave."  
"And were just getting better accquainted."  
When they got back to the palace. Servenity asked her mother can she walk Kenji to the portal room? She said yes, but she really wnated to do it. They stopped at the portal room. "I guess this is goodbye, for now." said Servenity  
Kenji held her hands. "Not goodbye Servenity, I will see you again." he said  
Servenity took her silver choker off and put it in Kenji's hands. "Keep this as a gift from me." she said  
Kenji took his bracelet off his arm and gave it to her. She kissed him, passionately on the lips. He let go of her. "That is a gift from me." he said "I'll see you another time."  
He stepped into the portal room and left. Servenity just stood there and then walked to her room, humming a tune she heard from Hikari.   
The next day, Servenity was training hard with Angewoman. It was one of her afternooon activities. She was still working on her defense. Angewoman used her celestial arrow attack and Servenity jumped out of the way. She was wearing a top that was cut at the stomach and she had a long skirt that had two splits up the sides. She landed on the ground. She made a ball of energy an launched it. "Chaos Control."she said  
It hit Angewoman dead on and she fell. She ran up to her friend. "Nicely done." said Angewoman "You've been practicing like I have taught you. But your defense is a little off, any reason why?"  
Servenity helped her friend up. "Prince Kenji is the most adorable guy I have ever met."  
"Oh, I see, you're in love. I remember when I first met Angemon, but don't let your guard down, you don' t know what could happen. You're my best friend Servenity, don't do anything foolish."  
"Announcing Prince Kenji of the third moon." a guard said  
He walked up to Servenity and kissed her on the hand. "How wonderful it is to see you again." he said   
"Angewoman, will you please excuse us for a couple of minutes?"  
She walked off. "So, what did you want to see me for?" she asked  
"I was wondering would you like to take a trip to the moon kingdom in the earth galaxy." he said  
"I've heard stories about that place, I would love to go, just let me get changed."  
Queen Beryl looked at the two in her mirror room. "Just look at them Jadeite, two young lovers and they don't even know that Servenity is from the earth galaxy or the moon kingdom. I'm sure her father would love it." she said  
"I don't get it my queen, why take her to the moon kingdom?" asked Jadeite  
"Because, her mother and sister live there and I know for a fact that Elias doesn't want her to know about her real mother and sisters."  
"Real mother and sister?"  
"Don't worry about it, they shall be gone soon enough."  
"My queen, you can't be serious. Servenity is just a child, you can't get rid of her."  
"And why not? Let me guess, she's your friend and you don't want to see her get hurt."  
Jadeite took a few steps back and started running. Her crystal ball was placed on a staff. She picked up the staff and threw it. It went sraight through Jadeite's heart, turning it black and to stone. The staff flew back into her hand. Jadeite turned around and bowed to her. "What is your wish my queen?" he asked  
"Go and find my husband, I want to deal with him."  
Kenji and Servenity stood in the portal chamber of the Moon Kingdom. Servenity was surpirsed at the structure of the kingdom. "This place is prettier than my house." she said  
They stepped out of the room and started walking down the hall. "Where are we going?"  
"To the great hall." said Kenji "I want you to meet Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity."  
"You never told me that a queen ruled this kingdom."   
They walked right into the great hall, they saw princess' in different color dresses and a woman sat in a center chair. "Your highness, I would like to present to you, Princess Servenity of the digital world."  
Servenity made a curtsy. Queen Serentiy was in shock, she never had seen her daughter for 14 years and now, she was a young woman. "My dear Servenity, come closer so I can take a look at you." she said  
Queen Serenity stood in her mirror. She stood in front of the center mirror. "Dear mirror, tell me, who is the most powerful woman in the universe." she said  
Usually, her face would come through the mirror and would respond that she was. But this time, however, Servenity's face came through the mirror. "I am." it said   
It kept saying it over and over. "Silence!" she said  
She picked her her orb and looked over it. "Where is she?" she asked  
The orb showed her walking in a patch of moon roses. "Little brat, I'll destroy her, just as soon as I make some chnges arouond here."  
King Elias stormed in. "Selina! What is the meaning of sending my daughter to the Moon Kingdom?!" he asked  
"Why dear, I think it would be nice to explore other kingdoms."  
"You know very well that I did not want her in that galaxy, or in my kingdom, you always defy my word!"  
Selina Beryl's eyes flickered. Elias felt himself being frozen. "My dear husband, you talk too much." she said   
She floated her husband up in the air and into a mirror. He unfroze. "Selina! What is the meaning of this?!" he asked  
"Simple, I'm going to destroy you."  
She took her staff and slammed it against the mirror, breaking it into pieces. Elias dissapeared from sight. "You see my dear, when this mirror broke, you were destroyed for all eternity. Now, dear deceased husband, I will take care of your precious little daughter. Ahahahaha!"  
Unknowing to her, somebody was watching her and he ran off.  
Serenity and Servenity sat in two chairs on a balcony of the kingdom. "I don't get it, why didn't your father tell you about me?" asked Serenity  
"I don't know." said Servenity"Father has always been very open and honest with me."  
"There's something odd about Queen Beryl. Every time you say her name, I cringe with fear."  
"She's a sight to see every day. She slapps me sometimes for no reason. I can't understand how dad loves her."  
"Is there anything good about her?"  
"She loves dad, that's about it."  
"Something's not right."  
"Nothing is right about her."  
"Not her personality, that room you say she's always in, the one light by candles and is surrounded by mirrors."  
"She's obsessed with her face. She's always has been."  
"Serenity! I need to talk to you and your sister!" said a voice  
The looked down and saw Kenji and another man standing next to him. He was taller than Kenji, he had black hair and blue eyes, and they wore the same outfit. "Endymion! We'll be right down." said Serenity  
The two stood up and started walking. "Who's Endymion?" asked Servenity  
"My fiancee, isn't he cute?"  
"No, Kenji is even cuter."  
They walked outside and thier fiancees looked at them with worried eyes. "What's wrong Kenji?" asked Servenity  
"Your father, he's dissapaered from existance." he said  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Your mother, Queen Beryl, banished him in a mirror." said Endymion  
"Did you see it for yourself?"  
"Yes, I was investigating the whereabouts of Selina Beryl. She's evil and she's full of darkness."  
"This would explain a lot."  
"We have to save the king." said Kenji "But how?"  
"We're too late, he's gone." said Endymion  
"How?"  
"Beryl said that if the mirror he was in was broken, he would be destroyed for all eternity."  
"Don't tell me, she broke it."  
"Yes."  
Servenity fell to the ground and broke out crying. Serenity put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry." she said  
Servenity whiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. "It's ok, sometimes it's good to cry. But we have to stop Beryl. I'm gonna have to go after her myself."  
"I'll go with you."  
"No, Kenji will, you stay here and stall mother. I only fear that she hasn't taken Hikari and Yolei hostage."  
"I bet she did." said Endymion  
"I might not be able to save the digital world, but I can do somethings. Come on Kenji, I have a plan."  
In a dark dungeon, two princess' sat in chains. "Oh Yolei, what are we going to do?" asked Hikari  
"I don't know." she said "It's not like Queen Beryl to lock us up in chains and to trap our parents in mirrors."   
"There was always something weird about her."  
"She's obsessed with that mirror room, that' s for sure."  
"Hey! Let us go!" said a voice  
Two boys were pushed in, one with red hair and black eyes and the other with blonde hair and blue eyes. "At least let us see our parents too."said the blonde haired one  
"Let me guess, your parents are locked into mirrors and they locked you up." said Yolei  
"Kousiro, we need to get out of here and save our parents." said the blonde one  
"You're right Takeru."said Kousiro  
"Let's use our nicknames, T.K. and Izzy."  
"Ok , the guy squad has been working something stupid again." said Yolei  
"I think it's cute." said Hikari  
"You would."  
They heard a clicking sould and the cell door opened. They saw Servenity and Kenji staring at them. "Kenji! Servenity!" said Hikari  
"Shhh! We have to be quiet, we have to get our parents out of those mirrors." said Kenji "But first, we have to get you guys out."  
Serevenity proceeded on taking the chains off of Yolei and Hikari, after that, she led them down a hall that led three ways. "Ok, here's the plan. Yolei, you and Izzy go down the south hall and get the gold imperium crystal. Hikari, you and T.K. go into the forest and find Angewoman. Tell her what's happened and to the kingdom and tell her to hide the crests from the Dark Masters."  
"What about you two?" asked Hikari  
"I'll find a way to get our parents back and stop Beryl from plunging this world into total darkness." said Servenity  
They all ran their seprate ways. Beryl was having a good time torturing the kings and queens of the milky way galaxy. "Ah yes, when I destroy all of you, your children will be next." she said  
"You'll never get away with this you twisted psycho!" said King Ichijoji  
"Oh yes I will and I will plunge this dimension into darkness."  
The door to the mirror room opened. "Beryl! Stop right now!" said a voice  
She turned and saw Servenity and Kenji. "Well, if it isn't the happy couple, come to join your parents?" asked Beryl with a sarcastic tone  
"Stop this right now, you'll never get away with this!" said Servenity  
"How dare you talk to me that way, and I raised you myself."  
"You caused fear and terror in my life and it stops now."  
"Now you stand up to me. Fine you little wretch! I'll let you watch as I destroy them."  
She raised her staff in the air. Dark energy flowed out of the orb and started smashing all the mirrors. They watched in horror as each mirror broke, destroying each member of the milky way galaxy kingdom. When the last one broke, they were in anger. "How can you do this to them?!" said Servenity, tears rolling down her eyes "They gave you royalty!"  
"Easy, I'm an evil person. Now to take care of you!" answered Beryl  
She pointed her orb striaght at Servenity. Dark energy flowed out and Kenji stood in front of Servenity and took the blunt of the attack. He fell, weak from the attack. "Celestial arrow!" something said  
It hit Beryl in the back and she turned around. Angemon and Angewoman had their arrows pointing straght at her. "You little bothersome digimon, I'll destroy you!"  
Izzy and Yolei came in with the gold imperium crystal. "Here Servenity, take it."said Yolei "It started to burn in my hands."  
"That puny little crystal won't save you, or your friends." said Beryl  
She pointed her orb striaght at the digimon and fired. The fell to the ground, deleting. "ANGEWOMAN!!!" yelled Servenity  
She ran over to her best friend and looked her. "Servenity, be strong, you're the true queen of this planet. Please, defend this kingdom, do it for me, for all the digimon and people on this planet."  
Her body was now deleting at her neck. "Sayanora, Princess Servenity."  
She dissapeared, Servenity started crying. She whiped her tears away and looked at Kenji, he stood up, very weak. She turned to Beryl. "I may not be able to destroy you, but I will banish you!"  
She raied the gold imperium crystal in her hands. She felt the energy gathering in her. "Please, give me to the strength to defend this digital world, and this galaxy alone." she whispered  
The crystal glowed brighter. Her body felt weak and she felt someone holding her. "Don't give up." said Kenji  
He held her tight. The energy flowed out of him too. It let out a powerful blast and hit Beryl. She retailiated and threw back a blast of dark engergy. The clash was brutal. Servenity and Kenji were both hit throught he stomach byt he attack. Servenity whispered something and looked at Beryl in the eyes. "You will not hurt this kingdom no more! Archangel Attack!" she yelled  
The power hit Beryl full blast and she felt herself being hurled into space with all her monsters and servants, they were pushed back until they were out of the kingdom. The attack stopped and Servenity fell to the ground. Kenji picked her up, the gleam in her eyes were almost gone.  
The last couple of days were sad. When they got back to the moon kingdom with all their friends, both Queen and Princess Serentiy were in shock. They knew that Servenity and Kenji were going to die. Kenji would stand out on balcony, his powers were becoming weak and he wanted to die with his true love. It has been three days and Servenity or Kenji couldn't keep up their stregnth. On Serevenity's last day, Servenity said her last words to her friends, and her sister, then she asked Kenji to stand beside her bed. He looked at her deep green eyes, she only had a few minutes left in her. He wished that Queen Serenity would save them, but thier injuries were far worse to heal. Unfortunately, Ken could live for another week, she couldn't. He looked into her eyes. "Kenji, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I always will." she said  
"Servenity, I want you to die with me." said Kenji  
He hugged the princess and started crying silently, with his tears coming down his eyes. "Please Serevenity, hold on." he said  
"I can't, I'll just suffer."  
He layed her down. She looked into his eyes. Kenji kissed her on the lips. The gleam in eyes were gone. She inhaled and said: "Goodbye Kenji, tell Serenity, that I'm sorry and I love her and mother very much."  
That was her last breath, she was gone. Kenji closed her eyes and let his tears fall on her hands. He wanted Servenity to be alive just a bit longer. He wrote her last words on a piece of paper and took a dagger out. "Servenity, I'm coming. "he said   
He pushed the dagger through his heart. Hikari came in and stared at him. He fell over and died. She screamed and everybody ran in. They all started crying, Kenji was in a pool of blood and Servenity died. The funeral was sad. Servenity wore Kenji's bracelet and Kenji wore Servenity's choker. In her hands was the gold imperium crystal and they were both buried together in the moon rose patch together. Serenity cried and her tears fell on the gold imperim crystal and it glowed and showed Kenji and Servenity waving at her as angels. 'I love you and I aways will.' thought Servenity to Serenity  
She smiled a bit. She loved her sister back and now, she finally knew thath her sister loved her. But, about the earth galaxy....  
"You may have banished me dear Servenity, but now you are dead." said Beryl  
She was not beautiful anymore, she became the old hag that we all knew. She looked into her orb. "Now, I take Endymion for myself and rule the earth galaxy! Ahahaha!!!"  
THE END(?) 


End file.
